Summer Drabble continued so  Not Drabble!
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: But very hot... in a positive, life-affirming way! :  This can be read as a stand-alone... but it's technically the sequel to my Summer Drabbles.


**Author's Note**: So I tried to do the drabbles... and it worked, but my mind just couldn't let it go at that... my muse just had to finish the story. Heaven forbid he leave it as just a drabble... then again... after you read it, I think you'll agree it's the perfect heat to any Summer day.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no pleasure, no rapture, no exquisite sin greater... than central air." – Azrael, Dogma<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Brian's POV<strong>

"What the fuck are you doing?"

….

"Justin!"

He pulls his headphones out of his ears, "Brian," he grins. "Did you say something?"

"I said… what the fuck are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh… I was hot."

"I figured as much as the building is hot… but why the fuck are you wrapped with a blanket?"

"Oh… I got this great idea cause I was really fucking hot and trying to remember how cold it gets in winter, cause you know if you can think cold thoughts it helps you to feel cold."

"Uh huh… and that explains the blanket because that actually worked?"

"No, it didn't work at all, but I was thinking of how we always have to use extra blankets in winter cause their warm and I wondered if I could make them cold, so I did… I got out the extra couple blankets and got them a little wet, then stuck them in the freezer. And then I took a shower, but I didn't dry off and then I wrapped myself in a blanket and I'm actually cooling off."

"So what happens when you're body temperature warms up the blanket and you get hotter than you were before?"

"Not a problem, cause I stuck more than one blanket in the freezer."

This whole time they had been talking Brian was changing from work clothes to home clothes, although in this heat he wasn't sure why. Course he really didn't want to stay in his suit, but he didn't want to get dressed either… and while staying naked always had it's benefits… from the heat and looks of Justin, he wasn't sure what good that would do.

Then Brian notices something on the bed that certainly wasn't there this morning.

"Oh Sunshine…"

He giggles, "What Brian?"

"Could you tell me why my stash box is on the bed and open?"

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing I tried… see as I figured since I was really fucking hot and I wanted to get cold and when I thought of the blanket I thought wouldn't it be perfect to take E, too. I mean it heightens the senses, so I take that, then wrap myself in a cold blanket, then I really will feel the cold from the blanket, right?"

Has Brian ever mentioned that Justin turns into a little chatterbox when he's drunk or high… and his mind works even harder and for some strange reason… with some E he does get really horny, but with a couple E he gets giddy, talkative, and he just can't help the PSA inside. Waiting to regale Brian with all sorts of useless information that isn't connected to anything.

"So you took some E to feel colder since you already felt cold… and what… thought it was a good idea to leave the drugs out in case you needed more?"

"Huh? Oh… did I forget to put them away? Well I guess I might have thought that if I needed more I'd leave it open, but I was also really hot and then I remembered you said that you have to drink a lot of water when taking E so I don't get dehydrated, so that's what I did, but then I forgot because by the time I got to the kitchen I remembered the blanket and I guess…"

"Justin!"

"What?"

"I'm going to take a shower… come put the fucking box away… if you can tear yourself away from your precious cold blanket."

"Anything for you Brian," he says, again, with a giggle.

"Christ."

Justin drops the blanket and walks over to the box to try and put everything back and get the lid to close. Which he finds a little difficult… huh, he could have sworn they fit together better.

While Justin is fighting with the box, which Brian thinks is actually cute, Justin is oblivious to Brian watching him lasciviously. Justin is completely naked, slightly damp from his previous shower and wet blanket, and his skin has a wonderful pink glowing tint from a combination of the heat and cold and wet. Not to mention that Justin is kneeling over the edge of the bed with his perfectly rounded bubble butt just hanging out… wiggling seductively as he puts the box back together. Justin's ass at the perfect level for Brian to drop to his knees and fuck him into the mattress.

Brian can almost ignore the fucking heat thinking that fucking Justin right now would be so worth it… but also knowing that Justin on E… while talkative right now… will turn into a horny begging mess of blond twink when he starts to come down.

Justin finally puts the box back together and looks over his shoulder at Brian to proudly show that he finished what he wanted. He didn't know why Brian stood there watching him, he thought it was pretty funny actually. Wasn't Brian gonna take a shower? But as he looks up into his face he realizes why he's still there, then he looks at the position he's in, then back up at Brian… eyes freezing their journey over the god before him at the perfectly beautiful erect cock of Brian Kinney.

And before Justin can move or think Brian practically attacks him from behind, drops to his knees, slides up behind and grinds his cock against the tightest, softest, warmest, sexiest fucking ass he'd ever had the pleasure of fucking. He wraps his arms around the surprisingly cool body of his hot lover and starts kissing his neck.

Justin gasps and moans and groans… almost at the same time. The sexual assault by such a beautifully sculpted perfectly toned man, his man, his Brian, touching everywhere… that perfect cock rubbing against his ass and hole… twitching in anticipation at what he knows will come… in more ways than one.

Somewhere in the back of Justin's mind he thinks about earlier when he thought it was too fucking hot to fuck… now he's not sure where that thought came from, no temperature, no climate, nothing could stop Justin from wanting to be fucked by this perfect specimen of a man, this god among men… and he was all his.

"Brian… oh god! … Please…"

"Please what Sunshine?"

Justin's panting, trying to think, please what? Can't think, just feels, everywhere, everyfuckingwhere Brian is touching… his ass, his back, his legs, his arms, chest, nipples, neck…

Brian licks his ear then speaks softly, blowing on his ear as he speaks.

"Please what Sunshine? You want me to fuck you… plow your tight ass… stroke your cock… or do you want me to suck you… or rim you until you're quivering and begging… begging for my cock?"

"Oh god… Brian… anything…I don't… care… just your cock… in me… please…"

"You can beg better than that Sunshine, can't you? Can you beg for me… beg for me to fuck you."

"Yessss…Brian… fuck me…god, please… fuck me… fuck me."

Brian is sliding his cock between Justin's ass cheeks… rubbing over that sensitive bud, knowing how tight and warm it is… loving how he can get Justin to beg for it. Brian may desperately want this, too… but he doesn't have to beg… at least not in this position.

"Hand me the lube Sunshine."

Justin grunts and pants, rubbing as much as his body will allow, wanting to fuck without it, but knowing they need it… especially now. He barely manages to grab the bottle and squirt some into Brian's one waiting hand… trying to concentrate on what's to come instead of Brian's other hand which is massaging his cock and balls so damn softly. And he's not sure if he wants it softer or harder.

Brian takes his lubed fingers and slowly starts working Justin open, with one finger, then two fingers, at two he finds Justin's prostate and gives it a push.

"Uuuhhh!"

He works in a third finger, slowly scissoring them open, preparing Justin… then he removes his fingers, to a grunt of protest from Justin and covers his cock with the lube, moaning himself at the contact and heat and slickness.

"Hurry Brian… please… fuck me… can't hold on…"

Brian stills the hand on Justin's cock as he uses his other hand to guide his cock into Justin's waiting hole. Both moan each other's name at what they've both been wanting all fucking day.

"Brian…"

"Justin…"

"So tight… hot… fuck…"

They have to just sit still for a moment, still reveling in the unbelievable sensations that occur every fucking time the fuck raw. They still can't believe they fuck bareback… but once they made that decision… my god! It was fucking incredible, 10 times, no 100 times, 1000 times more so than any other fuck. Hotter, tighter, wetter, more perfect and more amazing than any of their tops fucks ever… which is still comparing them with themselves.

"I still can't… believe… you're fucking me… raw… god! … Can feel… everything…"

"Yeah… fuck… everything… shit… so hot… tight… you're fucking… beautiful… inside… and out…"

"Brian… god… love you... too… now fuck me… harder… faster…"

"Fuck yes…"

And with those sentimentalities out of the way, something they always have a tendency of doing every time they fuck… raw… such incredible feelings evoked by such an amazing act. Brian obliges Justin's pleas of harder and faster, angles his hips differently to ram into Justin's prostate every time he pulls out and pushes back in.

Brian loves to fuck Justin to his "fuck me" chant… it's something Justin has always done, not every time, but has begged Brian to fuck him since that first night. And now they're fucking raw… unfuckingbelievable.

Brian starts pounding harder, faster, going as deep as he can, stroking Justin's long hard cock in time with his thrusts… both grunting, moaning and panting through the intense pleasure, both physical and emotional.

Justin leans back against Brian to feel Brian go even deeper, to feel his prostate hit differently and practically screams from the intense fast pounding Brian is giving him. Brian moves his other hand up Justin's side till he can grab his chin and tilt his head and attack Justin's lips. Both moan at the feel, the taste… as they bask in their smell. It may be hot, the loft may be fucking hot, and they may have sore knees when done… but they'll be damned if any outside heat is gonna prevent them from fucking like their lives depended on it.

"Brian… close… gonna…"

"Go for it… Justin… come for me… come with me…"

"BRIIIIIAAAAN!"

"JUSTIN!"

….

"Fuck… that was… fucking…"

"Amazing… fucking… amazing…"

"I was gonna… say intense and fucking… hot… damn… now I'm all sticky. And the E has definitely worn off."

"Well it looks to me like I'll get my shower now… and you'll just have to come with me."

"Didn't we just do that?"

They both chuckle at this obvious pun that might be old, but a better pun couldn't exist for this couple.

Brian slowly pulls out of Justin, and hesitates getting up… just to admire the view. Not only Justin's ass… but his hole as some of his come drips out of his hole… just begging Brian to do something. He reaches forward and caresses Justin's ass… slowly working the come back up into his asshole.

"Brian… Christ… you're gonna make me hard again… oh god!"

"That's the idea Sunshine," Brian sexily whispers.

"Stand up… I want to fuck in the shower."

Justin's head snaps up and around, and fortunately for Brian's wrist, he had just removed his fingers out of Justin's ass when Justin stood up fast and had a huge grin on his face.

"Are we gonna…"

"Yes… now stand on the bed, like last time."

"I remember… just be ready to catch me."

They had read about this position in some online research … okay, fine, it was porn… but it was really hot and they just had to try it… since they both work out at the gym now, Brian even more so to keep himself very healthy, in pristine shape, and working his arms and legs more to keep up with Justin… who though has a small frame still… has incredible muscles from all the stairs and walking in New York, along with all the art supplies and canvases he has to move and carry all the time.

Brian stands in front of Justin and they both practically jump together as Brian lifts Justin by the waist and Justin wraps his legs around Brian's hips and his arms around Brian's neck. Both their cocks have begun to harden again and are now pressed against each other and rubbing as Brian walks to the bathroom. Both trying not to move too much so they don't fall, but unable to stop themselves from rubbing against each other's erections.

Just as they get to the shower door they hear that wonderful noise… a more beautiful, more perfect noise than any other noise ever invented… the air conditioning on, working and… just before they step inside the shower… they take a moment to enjoy the cool air rushing in through the vents. Knowing that when they get out… the loft will be more than comfortable.

Brian steps inside the shower, moves all the way to the back wall, leans Justin up against it, and does the one thing, pre-barebacking, that he always wanted to do. They both smile sexily at each other, knowing that they both savor having this ultimate pleasure… Brian takes his now fully hardened cock and slides it back inside Justin. Both moaning at the contact, the feel, skin against skin, heat and wet… Brian's come as lube… Justin holds on to Brian with his arms and legs and just stops… both just enjoying the simple pleasure of being this close. The cold of the tile against Justin's back, the heat of Brian against his front… the cool air from the a/c around them… the heat from the water dripping on top of them. Knowing that there's no rush to move, no need to fuck fast and pull out, no worry about constantly opening condom after condom. They can just feel knowing that there will never be a rush to pull out again… they can stay inside each other for as long as they want.


End file.
